Thicker Than Blood
by DeanxReaderDeana
Summary: Dean x femReader Sam x Friend You get a call from your best friend about happenings in your hometown, and try to play matchmaker for Sam as you prepare for a hunt.


_Buzzbuzz-buzz buzz…_ you groaned and blindly reached out to slap your phone and shut it up. Still half asleep, you glanced over at Dean, who was laying on his side, softly snoring. You snuggled up behind him and closed your eyes. You were almost asleep once more when you heard your phone go off again. _Buzzbuzz-buzz buzz._

"Dammit," You grumbled and rolled over to see who the hell would be calling this early in the morning. You quickly sat up when you saw it was your best friend, (F/N). Clearing your throat of sleep, you hit 'answer' and lifted the phone to your ear. "Hello?" You rubbed your eyes.

"Hey, (Y/N)! How are things going with you and that Dean guy?" (F/N) asked cheerfully. You stared at the floor, wondering why (F/N) would randomly call to ask that question.

You looked over your shoulder at Dean, as if that would help you come up with an answer. "Uh, we are fine. Been busy. Why, what's up?"

"Well I know I'm not supposed to know about your… new job, but I think there is something back home that you guys should look into." (F/N)'s voice became a little more serious.

You scoffed, then giggled a little bit. "Like I would be able to not tell you what we do. I tell you everything! What kind of something are we talking about, here?"

You could hear your friend let out a sigh, "Well, the news has been talking about a mysterious killer that has been leaving some gruesome victims. Every person the police found has been completely drained of blood…" She trailed off.

You glanced around the motel room to make sure the boys were still asleep. "Vampires," you whispered. "It sounds like vampires."

"Exactly," (F/N) said. "There have been too many victims in the past week, (Y/N). I really think you should stop by."

You sighed. You weren't sure how difficult it was going to be to get the boys to listen to this. They knew everything, after all. You rolled your eyes at the thought of them keeping you from the more risky hunts the past few weeks. "I will wake up the grizzly bear and talk to him, see what he says, and I'll call you as soon as I know what's going on."

"Sounds good," (F/N) said. "I would love to help in an way I can. I hear there have been some new faces at the local club downtown, and I bet those are the culprits."

"That seems like a solid thing to investigate, small as a town that is. I'll try my best to get you on board with this. Thanks, (F/N). I'll talk to you soon." You said goodbye and hung up the phone.

You turned and looked at Dean's beautiful sleeping form, and almost hated to have to wake him up. You crawled across the bed to him, and kissed his shoulder softly, knowing this would be enough to wake him up. You heard him grumble a "Hm?" but he got quiet again. "Hey Dean, babe," You leaned closer and kissed his lips, and this made him roll on his back, with his arms over his face to block any possible light from going into his eyes. He hated the brightness upon waking up.

"What's wrong, baby?" Dean mumbled and gently stroked your cheek with his thumb. "You're never up this early if you don't have to be."

You put your hand over Dean's and looked into his sleepy eyes. "My best friend just called, and she's concerned about some goings on in my hometown. I think we should check it out."

"Oh, (F/N)?" Dean said softly, not wanting to disturb the quiet. "What kind of stuff is going on?"

"I think it could be vampires, Dean. Victims were drained completely of blood. We need to convince Sam to go there, who knows if they got to anyone I know."

Dean sat up and put his hands on your sides, rubbing them comfortingly. "Of course, baby, of course. We can get there in a couple hours. Call (F/N) and let her know we will be there before noon."

"I had already planned on calling her," You said, slightly annoyed. "You should know that I would..."

Dean chuckled quietly, "Yeah, you're right." He got up and put his shirt and jeans on before waking up his brother. "Hey, Sammy? We gotta run, might want to get up. It's an emergency. Code Bloodsucker," Dean turned to you and winked.

Sam sat up slowly, his long hair disheveled and sticking out in random places. You tried to keep yourself from laughing at the sight, but it wasn't working that well. "Vampires, Dean? This early?" Sam grunted out and looked at his phone. "It's only 7am. No vampire would be out right now."

"Another town has been dealing with them. (Y/N)'s hometown. We need to clear those things out if they're really infesting it," Dean slapped his brothers shoulder. "C'mon, Sammy! Rise and shine!"

"Ugh, stop it, Dean." Sam groaned, being reminded of his lifetime of Tuesdays that he had to deal with a couple years ago. Dean still teases him about it.

"Great, I'll call (F/N) back and let her know we will be there today." You grabbed your phone and stepped into the bathroom to call your friend and get ready for the trip.

"So who is this (F/N) person you keep talking about?" Sam was turned to look into the backseat where you sat. You had been on the road for 2 hours, mostly listening to music and having the odd conversation here and there.

"She's my best friend, Sam, I thought you knew that already," you furrowed your brows in judgment. Sam faced the road again, sitting back in his seat.

"Ah, that's right. Sorry," Sam looked out the window.

"It's just all of the sex that Sam hasn't been getting," Dean looked in the rearview mirror at you, and tapped his head, "Kinda gets to you after a while. You start to lose it."

"Shut up, Dean." Sam snapped, his face clearly pained knowing it was true. You bit your lip to keep from laughing. You did feel sorry for Sam, though.

You and the boys pulled into the motel you were going to be staying in, and you called (F/N). "Hey, we are here…. Okay, see you in a few." You hung up and swung your arms back and forth in anticipation.

"So Sam…." You smirked, still swinging your arms. "(F/N) is single, you know."

Sam's eyes grew big with embarrassment and Dean had to walk away to keep his laughter from getting him hit. "This one's blunt, that's for sure." Dean put his arm around you and kissed you. "My girl."

A car pulled up next to the Impala, and Sam crossed his arms, surveying it.

"Ah, that's her!" You walked quickly over to the car and gave (F/N) a hug as soon as she stepped out. Both of you giggled and talked quickly, you pointing out your boyfriend and then nudging (F/N) while pointing to Sam. Sam groaned and looked away, knowing he was being talked about.

You and your friend walked over to the boys, and you introduced everyone. "Dean, this is (F/N). (F/N), this is Dean, my sexy and awesome boyfriend." Dean stepped forward and shook (F/N)'s hand, chuckling at your flattering introduction.

"And this is Dean's currently grumpy brother, Sam. Sam, this is my _single_ friend, (F/N)." You emphasized the word, knowing it would make Sam react somehow. Sam was going to say something snarky to you, but after he looked (F/N) over, a smile formed on his lips showing off his dimples. "Nice to meet you, (F/N)." He reached out his hand to shake hers. (F/N) blushed and smiled.

You smirked with a sense of success. Dean raised his eyebrows, impressed that his brother is actually interested in something other than research.

"So (Y/N) said y'all have been dealin with them bloodsucking folks," Dean mocked with a southern accent and hooked his thumbs in his belt loops.

"That's right, pardner. We have," (F/N) laughed.

"Well, let me get us checked in here, and we can set up a game plan." Dean tossed his car keys to you and walked into the motel office.

There was a long, awkward silence between you, Sam, and (F/N). You caught Sam glancing at her a few times, (F/N) looking down and blushing. You smirked again; those two looked like little school children with their bashful game.

Dean came walking back out holding the room key, and looked between the three of you. "Well uh," He clapped his hands together. "Let's get this going, hm?"

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes, needing a break from the computer screen. He glanced over at (F/N), who was also deep into her own research. They had both been in this motel room for hours. You had snuck into the hospital and morgue to gather dead men's blood to help stun the vampires, and Dean was off tracking them down. This left Sam alone with (F/N), and they hadn't said too much besides asking if anything has been found about killing multiple vampires at once. He was attracted to her, he knew that much. And if he didn't know any better, the tension in the room was starting to get thick.

(F/N) felt Sam's eyes on her and looked up. "You okay there, Sam?"

"Um, yeah." Sam swallowed hard, snapping out of his reverie, then got up to grab a beer. "You want one?"

"Eh, I'm not really a beer drinker. Thanks, though." (F/N) smiled softly, and looked at Sam longer than necessary. She blushed and quickly looked back at her screen. Sam popped open his beer, a crooked grin on his face. He walked over to the couch where (F/N) was, and sat down close to her, to see what she was researching. This made (F/N) slightly tense up and get nervous.

"You know your stuff," Sam said after looking over what she was researching. "I'm impressed."

(F/N) could feel her face get even more red at the compliment. "Yeah, I uh, kind of believe in this stuff. There's no way a world this big wouldn't have supernatural happenings in it."

"You're very right," Sam chuckled and took a swig out of his beer. "Too many happenings if you ask me."

"You sound like you aren't too enthused about it," (F/N) enquired. Sam couldn't help but look at her lips when she said this, and had to refrain from kissing her. He wasn't sure if she even liked him, regardless of the obvious signs. Unlike his brother, Sam was more of the cautious type when it came to possible flings.

"Yeah, I mean it's nice knowing we are helping people," Sam finally answered, "But it is a lot of sacrifice. Moving place to place constantly, hardly ever getting a break. Not having that much 'me' time." Sam shrugged and smiled at (F/N).

"So modest, Sam." she laughed. "You know you are dying for that 'me' time. I know I would, dealing with that brother of yours. Dean seems like a handful, no wonder my best friend is so into him."

Sam laughed at this, and nudged (F/N). "Yeah, you're right. He is a handful.." He was pretty sure he saw (F/N) bite her lip after he touched her. This seemed like another positive sign to him.

You came bursting through the door, dragging a large duffel bag behind you. Sam and (F/N) both looked up at you, amused.

"Damn, did you kill people just to get their dead blood?" (F/N)laughed.

You jokingly glared at your friend, then dropped the bag in front of you. "Gotta be prepared. An unprepared man is a dead one."

"Or woman," Sam added.

You looked at him and saw how close he was sitting to (F/N), and couldn't help but grin at him. "Yes, or woman."

Sam smiled and looked down at his beer, feeling the innuendo in your tone of voice. You pulled out your phone to look at the time. "Huh. that's weird. I figured Dean would be back by now."

"I'll give him a call," Sam said, dialing Dean's number. It kept ringing, then went to his voicemail. "Dean, call me when you get this. Bye." He hung up and looked at you. "Nothing. Has he called you at all?"

You shook your head. "Haven't talked to him since we had our plan set."

"Speaking of plan, (F/N) and I couldn't find anything on killing multiple vampires. We may have to regroup and think of something else." Sam looked at his phone again, hoping his brother got the voicemail. "That's not like him. He usually calls me back within a few minutes."

"He said he was going to that club downtown to look for those people and see if they show any signs of vampirism," (F/N) said. "Think he got caught up there?"

"I hope not, or that boy is in trouble." You scowled, and pulled your phone out. "See if he answers for me." The line rang twice, and went to voicemail like it had with Sam. You looked at Sam, worry starting to form in your eyes. "He would have contacted us by now. I was out for a long time."

(F/N) looked at Sam, seeing if he had an answer. He shrugged and shook his head.

"I'll go look for him." You sighed and zipped up your jacket. It was getting late and was starting to cool down outside. "I'll call you if anything comes up."

"Okay. Be careful out there," Your friend warned. You tapped the back of your jeans, letting her know you were armed. You shut the door behind you and locked it.

Sam immediately stood up and paced the floor, looking at his phone. "This isn't like him, (F/N). The only time he doesn't answer for me is if he's pissed off. And even if he was pissed at me he would have answered for (Y/N)."

(F/N) wasn't sure what to do at first. She hated to see Sam in such a frantic. She stood up and walked over to him. "Sam, I'm sure he's fine. (Y/N) will let us know what's going on. You can count on that."

Sam sighed loudly and walked past (F/N), then plopped back onto the couch. He leaned his elbows on his knees and rested his head in the palm of his hands. (F/N) sighed and walked over to him, then crouched between his knees. She put her hands on his face and looked into his eyes. Sam's eyes darted away from hers.

"Hey, look at me. He will be okay, promise." (F/N) said sternly. After contemplating pushing her away, Sam sighed in defeat and placed his hands over (F/N)'s. His touch sent shivers down her spine, and her breath hitched in her throat.

"We barely know each other and you are comforting me. I don't know why, but I like that." Sam smiled a little, considering the situation.

(F/N) used her thumbs to stroke Sam's face. "Well you are the brother of (Y/N)'s boyfriend. That's got to mean something. She told me she sees you as the older brother she never had. I feel like I already know you from all the stuff she's told me."

Sam looked at (F/N) and slipped a hand out from underneath hers then cupped her chin. After a few moments of hesitation, he leaned in and kissed her. She sighed into his kiss, and slid a hand to the back of his neck, playing with the hair that was there.

Sam's kisses grew more needy, and he pressed his lips harder to hers, exploring her mouth hungrily. He lifted her into his lap, and the sudden pressure of her ass aroused him.

-

"Damn," Sam laughed quietly.

"Do you feel better now? Because I sure as hell do," Holly giggled.

Sam took a deep breath. "Damn," he said in the exact same tone as before.

"We should probably get decent again in case (Y/N) found Dean…" (F/N) ran her fingers through Sam's hair as she looked into his relaxed eyes, hoping he wouldn't start to worry about his brother again. Sam nodded and helped (F/N) stand stably before letting go of her.

The two of them were dressed within minutes and resumed their positions to the couch as if nothing had happened. (F/N) looked at her research again and Sam took a swig of his beer. They looked at each other and busted out laughing, knowing this façade wouldn't actually work. Sam knew his brother would know immediately, and (Y/N) had a keen eye for figuring it out as well. You two went at it so much that you have seen every "aftermath" possible.

Sam's phone started ringing and he checked it, brows furrowed. "It's Dean," Sam said as he answered the phone and put it on speakerphone. "Dean?"

"Hey Sammy!" Dean said cheerfully. (F/N) was sure she heard you giggling in the background.

"Dean, are you okay? I was worried about you." Sam said in a serious tone, annoyed that his brother seemed amused.

"Must not have been too worried," Dean laughed "You two done in there? Food's getting cold and I'm starving."

(F/N) slapped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide in shock, but she couldn't help but laugh. Sam grinned with a mixture of relief and embarrassment. "Uh, yeah Dean. We're done." He hung up and threw his head back, laughing.

Moments later you came bursting through the door with your hands full of bags of food, your hair messy and lips slightly red. Dean followed in after you, his neck red with bite marks.

"Uh huh, you were starving alright," (F/N) laughed when she saw your condition.

"Hey, I could've barged in on you two, luckily Sam was enjoying himself loudly enough to warn me not to," you laughed.

"So we had to keep ourselves occupied somehow," Dean grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sure the neighbors enjoyed watching the car rock and windows steam up."

"That's if they even noticed, we heard you two from the parking lot!" You looked at (F/N) and grinned.

"So where the hell were you exactly, Dean?" Sam asked as the four of them ate.

"Funny story actually," Dean said with a mouthful of food. "I got into that club to scope it out and those bloodsuckers noticed me immediately," He swallowed then took another bite of his cheeseburger "Apparently you and I have run into them before, and I asked them how they managed to escape from us. They weren't very friendly after telling me we killed their leader and forced them out of that town."

"And that's why you couldn't answer your phone? They had you hostage?" (F/N) asked.

"Nah, I forgot my phone in the car. Funny, right?" Dean shook his head grinning, and shoved the rest of the cheeseburger into his mouth.

"More like careless and idiotic," Sam scoffed. He didn't want to begin expressing how he felt not knowing if Dean was even alive.

(F/N) cleared her throat, feeling the tension in the room. "So what happened when they told you that?"

"Not much really," Dean said. "They were too angry to do anything productive and I was really surprised. They threatened me and Sam, saying they will pick us off one by one. (Y/N) showed up before that, and she took note of who was who so that we can go get them. I also overheard conversation of where they go to feed. Sounds like they travel in small groups. There's maybe ten of them total." Dean shrugged.

"Nothing we can't handle. I counted ten, hopefully there aren't any more." You added, "Plus we have (F/N) to help us."

"No we don't," Dean argued. "We aren't putting her in that sort of danger."

"Four of us against a group of three won't be that dangerous, Dean!" You snapped back. "(F/N) knows how to kill a vampire."

"Oh, and has she actually killed one?" Dean's eyes pierced into yours.

"Dean, (F/N) is sitting right here." Sam said sternly. "Don't talk about her as if she's just another victim."

Dean and Sam started bickering and you were adding to it.

"Guys, guys!" (F/N) hollered over the three of you. You guys stopped and looked at her. "I am more than willing to help, if it means we will be preventing more lives from being taken. I'm willing to take that chance. And to answer your question, Dean. I haven't killed a vampire, no, but I have researched it. And I'm pretty sure an aspiring hunter has to start somewhere."

"She's right," you said smugly. "I had to learn, and I'm still here, aren't I Dean?"

Dean grumbled something about hating when you are right. He looked at you and couldn't help but grin. "I love you, you know that? You're so stubborn."

Sam sighed, exhausted from the outbursts. "(F/N) will be fine, Dean. She's very knowledgeable. Plus (Y/N) has a couple months of experience so we still have the upper hand here. Shock those vamps with an extra member to our crew. They're not expecting the girls, just us." Sam took your friend's hand and squeezed it. "Plus this girl wants to help, even knowing the risks. That's pretty noble I think." He kissed her hand and smiled at her.

"Awe, you two," you clasped her hands together and mocked kissy faces. "So cute!" you leaned your head against Dean's shoulder. "Can we keep them, pleeeaaaase?"

Dean laughed "Okay okay, as long as you promise me to never do that again. I like the tough girl that you are." He kissed your forehead.

You laughed manically, "Deal."

"Well that's that, then." (F/N) laughed loudly. "Guess I'm stuck with ya." she squeezed Sam's hand.

"Promise?" Sam grinned.

"Promise," (F/N) smiled and Sam gave her a long, passionate kiss.


End file.
